PLANNING AND EVALUATION ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cancer Center Senior Leadership Group and the CCSG Executive Committee manage Program planning and evaluation as a continuous and deliberate process. External consultants help the Cancer Center identify best practices at other institutions that could be of benefit to the University of Virginia (UVA) Cancer Center. In parallel, the Cancer Center relies on internal monitoring and feedback to determine how to best implement these practices to advance its goals. This external-internal dynamic ensures a planning and evaluation process that generates Program changes, strengthens both basic and clinical research leadership and infrastructure, provides new and improved Shared Resources, encourages collaborations, and implements recruitments. Specifics of these efforts are described throughout this application. Funds requested in this renewal will cover the travel, honorarium, and per diem costs associated with external advice and consulting. Such activities include visits by the External Advisory Committee and by ad hoc advisors.